Isla Grey
Isla Marie Grey is the third and last child of Varis Grey and Victoria Marie Le'Gaunt, she is also the only daughter. Isla is also the second youngest of all of Varis's children. Isla was the second to last surviving Grey until her murder at the hands of Zara Le'Gaunt. Isla is also a Grey to inherit the Grey gift, which in turn has made her a fairly skilled mage which has helped her greatly in her life. Until Isla was around seventeen she mainly kept away from the public eye, only really becoming a prominent figure when her nephew, Sennis became king of Camelot after her brother left the throne to him. From then on she served him as Archmage of Camelot until the arrest of her other nephew Godric which caused her to reunite with her other brother, Varian and move back to her home town of Burthorpe to help him there. After the political crisis involving Godric's arrest was over, Isla left her position at Camelot to go fully help her brother in Asgarnia, as he had just been crowned king. She was given the title Crown Princess and Duchess of Anglia. At the age of twenty Isla found herself in a position she could barely handle. she was soon in a relationship, and then she had to go through slowly watching her brother become more corrupt. In the space of a week, she lost her eldest brother, her youngest sister, her friend and her mother. Then when it came to her wedding, Sennis Grey was nearly murdered in front of her in a attempted assassination. This event caused her and her husband, Misha to quickly go into hiding and keep out of main stream politics. Once she returned, she was soon faced with the daunting issue of Camelot blaming Misha for conspiring to kill Sennis. This immediately caused friction between her, and the nation she used to call home. After the death of her last full blooded brother, and her own near death at his hands, Isla decided to speed up her abdication from Anglia, with the plan to give it up to her eldest son, Leon when he reached the appropriate age. Appearance Isla stands at 5'5, and has a fairly petite and slim build. She has little muscle on her arms and legs due to years of focusing on magic rather than the more physically strengthening types of combat. Also she has a fairly defined hour glass figure.Her right arm is covered in a few faded scars from an incident in her early teens. Isla can usually be seen wearing darker colours such as black and grey over light colours. When in official meetings, she is usually seen in more styled and formal garb, however when out on her own accord, she usually wears more casual outfits however she does choose to sometimes have them be light armoured for her own protection. When it comes to carrying weaponry, she usually chooses just a simple shaped dagger and a orb over most things. Her skin is a light bronze in shade , and facially she is flawless of scars and blemishes. Her features are fairly gentle apart from a quite sharp jawline and she has fairly high cheekbone.She still looks fairly youthful and she retains the appearance of someone in their early thirties. Her eyes are almond shapes, framed with average length eyelashes. The shade of her eyes are the most unusual feature she has facially, they are both shaded a fairly dark hue of amethyst. A feature she inherited from her paternal side. Her hair unlike most Greys is chestnut brown and it is straight and layered. Currently it reaches just past her shoulders in length and is kept in a side parting. Personality Isla retains a rather calm and humorous attitude, it takes quite a bit to annoy her but certain things can achieve this attitude to be flipped. She has no want for absolute power, and is rather happy in her current position. At times she can be fairly manipulative if she has to, to turn a situation to her sides favour but she prefers not to do this. Due to her age, she still struggles with the strains that come with leadership, but she tries to push on but still accepts the advice that she is given by those close to her. Isla has a fairly unusual attitude when it comes to those that are formally below her, she hates to view them that way and tries to treat people as equals while in a casual situation even though she was raised in nobility, she usually does this to gain the trust of people she works with. She enjoys socialising with people, and tries to do it as often as she can, however she does keep those she the most, closest to her. Isla however does have her flaws, she is easy to embarrass and if the situation calls it she can panic and overreact. She is fairly emphatic, and can easily feel guilty over things that she feels she played a part in. She prefers to keep a close relation to her family, and values them as incredibly important in her life. She tries to keep strong relations with the siblings she has contact with, and with her nieces and nephews. Also Isla can be seen as fairly naive. A major part of Isla's personality is her complicated sets of morals, she will refuse to kill someone unless she or her loved ones would die if the other did not. She hates what she sees as pointless deaths, but can stand when someone dies for a reason. If someone kills for duty, then she doesn't care and accepts it but other than that Isla is mainly a pacifist. History Early life Isla was born in Anglia during the later parts of her father's reign, she was the only girl of her fathers and mothers relationship so from an early age she was used to being given attention, both from her mother and her carers. However, she had little interaction with her father while he was ruling. She managed to form some sort of relationship with her second eldest brother, and as she progressed into the later stages of her childhood she began to share some adventures with him on a regular basis. However, her brother left when she was seven. Leaving her a only child, so she began to focus more on training in arts such as magic and more academic studies. At first, she was trained to use a sword but after an accident. She stopped using the combat form. She was also taught less violent arts such as languages, music and literature but enjoyed these less than her now regular lessons in magic. She began travelling between nations when reached ten years old, mostly to learn the cultures. By then Varian was ruling over Camelot and after the death of Edward, her nephew took over Anglia so she spent time between those two regions with some occasional visits to Ardougne. She also enjoyed going out into the forests surrounding Falador, usually with her carers which at that time sometimes got her into trouble but she still took the risk. Once she finished her training both combat related and non combat related, Isla decided to leave her home and begin travelling. Travelling Isla was fifteen when she finally left, and decided to head westward towards Misthalin as it was one of the few regions she had yet to visit. She went by an alias during this time, and stopped in towns such as Port Sarim and Draynor as she moved westwards, she stayed in Draynor for a couple of months enjoying the fairly unusual culture of the town. Finding herself barely fitting in to the town due to how her status had shaped her, Isla finally left and headed to Lumbridge and then finally moving up the Lum and then to Varrock, deciding to avoid the Kharid and therefore avoiding Varian. When entering Varrock, she booked into an inn and began exploring the city and this was possibly the worst time for Isla to enter Varrock because a day into her visit the salve barrier fell. Isla herself was moving thought the western section of the the city, and the sudden appearance of creatures she before wasn't even sure existed more so excited her, than worried her. Though she still hid in a building for at least day, Isla decided to move out and try and get out of the city before it was too late but she was immediately confronted and when she decided to try and defend herself believing that she was skilled enough to at least injure one. This only ended in her getting an injury to her right arm, and after being rescued by a guard she was taken down to the sewers with the other refugees to be treated for her injury. After a few days of recovery, she agreed to go outside with a few of the survivors and help try and fight the Vyres that were occupying the city and after getting into a fight with one with a couple of others from her side, she decided that she wasn't exactly the type to fight and only offered defence for the others before deciding to spend the rest of the invasion in hiding. Once everything was all clear, Isla decided to just head back to Anglia and upon hearing news of Reynard's sudden disappearance, she rushed over to Camelot castle and to see that her Nephew, Sennis was now king and upon that realisation, the now sixteen year old Isla decided to assist her nephew within Camelot. Camelot She moved over to Camelot with the intents on staying for a long period of time, she began to strengthen her relationship with Sennis and was soon given a seat as the Archmage on his council. After sitting in on a couple of meetings, and managing to make one trading agreement. Isla decided to once more begin to travel while returning to Camelot sometimes to her role. At that current time, she didn't enjoy having that much power and prefered to stray away from the role. It was only until Falador was retaken that she finally settled into the role fully. She was with Camelot on the day that her nephew, Godric was arrested for this crimes. In confusion, she tried to save Godric but was quickly stopped by the Field Marshal of Ardougne, before she could reach him. In the end, that turned out to be a good thing. Isla quickly returned to Camelot to assist Sennis in the situation and began to sit in on council meetings that were discussing what to do over Falador, with Ardounge declaring an act which at first caused uproar. However the situation soon quickly settled, to Isla's relief but then a new threat came from Anglia. Ormond Grey was wanting to take charge of Falador himself with Kandarin not supporting the idea. So, a meeting was called between the two sides and Isla went to the meeting with Sennis, and some other council members. It was there, that Isla finally reunited with her brother, Varian. At first the two found themselves on opposite sides, and therefore on bad terms but once the meeting ended with an agreement being made. Varian invited Isla to talk and they did so. It was there that Varian stated his intentions on ruling Anglia, and not follow in the families path of hoarding land and focusing on the people. Isla agreed with him, and also agreed on staying with Varian in Anglia for a bit. Ormond was assassinated leaving Varian as a candidate for the Asgarnian throne, and then the voted ending with Varian being coronated as King. Isla was offered Anglia which she accepted. Anglia She began to settle into her role as Duchess of Anglia, but at a fairly steady rate. She allowed the Imperial guard to become the main guard force in Anglia instead of her families personal guard force. She also began travelling to Falador more frequently to assist her brother, while returning to Camelot at some points to help Sennis. While in Camelot, she began to become more talkative with the Duke of Catherby, Levito and managed to forge a rather conflicting relationship with him. Meanwhile in Anglia, she also told the Renderra they have more freedom around the town, and finally rekindled her friendship with her younger sister, Cael. Isla found the job easier than she expected it to be, and after a month of being Duchess. She found herself frequenting Camelot less, and focusing more on Anglia. However, soon an issue with the Imperial guard occurred after the Grandmaster of the Leonids, Arthur had a heated argument with the Major of the Imperial guard causing friction between the two forces. The argument was over the Imperial guard refusing to participate in the genocide of the Goblins in Asgarnia, dubbed Operation cleansing flame. Isla began to receive conflicting reports over the argument that included both sides committing some sort of treason. This left Isla confused, and she went to Varian for help who assigned a guard to her who was meant to also act as an advisor to her for the situation. Varian let her move to Asgarnia to cope with the issue there. Soon she was introduced to the guard, Misha and she immediately managed to forge some sort of friendship with him. In the meantime, the situation worsened with Arthur trying to bring all the military together as one, and with Isla still trying to support the Imperial guard she found herself beginning to have to be more creative in her argument against Arthur. She tried most options, including bringing the two leaders together again to talk but with Arthur refusing. She then decided to confront him, bringing Misha with her to accuse him of twisting the truth of what occurred during the meeting that started the whole situation. It ended with Arthur resigning from his role as Grandmaster, and Isla finally being relieved of that stress. Corruption Once more everything began to run smoothly, Isla stayed in Asgarnia for a bit to deal with more council matters. At this point, she entered in a relationship with Misha. Isla was then invited by Varian to go on hunting trip, she dressed in civilian outfit and headed to Taverly to meet with Varian. As it turned out, Varian had also used this as an opportunity to meet with his fiancée's brother, Flyn Le'Gaunt. The trip began fine, they moved along the river and Isla and Varian began to casually chat with Flyn. However, Isla noted that Flyn was beginning to sway when he was walking, and soon she questioned him over it. Varian noticed and they stopped next to a lake, Isla saw Varian draw a knife and in a matter of seconds it was in Flyn's stomach. Out of confusion, Isla tried to move away and fell over. Watching helplessly as Varian began his brutal assault on Flyn, she only managed to move when Varian went to drown him and tried to stop Varian. However her attempts were futile, and Varian murdered him. After a heated argument between the two, Isla teleported and ran back to her room in tears. During that one burst of emotion, Misha managed to pull answers out of her over what happened and after being calmed down. Isla had to think over what to do next. She began to see Varian slowly becoming more corrupt, he didn't feel any guilt or remorse over Flyn's death which only caused Isla to become more stressed. He began building alliances with the Kinshra and only told Isla these plans. She was forced to keep them secert, in the meantime her relationship was Camelot became slightly strained due to a situation in Lumbridge caused by some of the Kingsguard. Isla was faced with these problems, and tried to take them well but was beginning to struggle. As the tensions between Camelot began to rise further, Varian and Zara's marriage happened. However, it quickly went to hell due to Sennis bringing about four Kingsguard with him, and some other soldiers. Levito who was now Duke of Sarmia got in an argument with them, which caused more disturbance and more anger between Camelot and Asgarnia. Isla began to get annoyed with Sennis, complaining about him to both Misha and Varian at various points. Acts were past to push the guard away from Asgarnia. Then at Elrina's request Isla, Misha and Arthur went to Camelot to try and sort out the Kingsguard issue and this only ended in more turmoil towards the nations. Isla angered and exhausted returned to the Castle, where Misha proposed to her which in her mind was possibly the one good thing that happened in that week. Deceit TBA Skills Magic Isla has always trained to use magic more for defensive purposes, than offensive purposes. However, she is still fairly skilled in using it to cause injury. She can do magic without runes or with little runes, due to having the gift and also due to her heritage from both sides. Ice/water Water was the first element Isla learnt as a child, she has become rather skilled in manipulating the element and later focused on learning how to utilise ice magic as an offensive weapon. She also knows how to create shields, and manipulate ice for other effects however she can still not do this with large quantities of the element. With water she is able to manipulate up to a level similar to a wave level. Earth '' Earth was her secondary method, she uses this usually for defensive purposes or a means of distraction. She isn't as skilled in this element as she is with water, and rarely uses it as of current. She can manipulate small quantities with ease, but struggles to control larger amounts. She is currently at a blast level. ''Wards Currently she is studying and research how to use wards purely for defensive purposes. She is progressing well with her studies in the field, and is beginning to experiment with wards so she can begin to use them in combat as a defence. Other She has a fairly basic understanding in magic such as binding. She can also teleport at the most three people at a time, but usually struggles with a number larger than that. Melee Isla has no skills in melee except the basics of self defence, she has simple knowledge on how to use a dagger without hurting herself and how to use a sword also without hurting herself. This is mainly due to her never having an interest in learning hand to hand combat until recent years. She has begun training in self defence just incase she ever has to use it. She usually carries a couple of daggers on her, or a sword these days that are only ever used as a final resort. Other Ever since Isla was a child, she has always had to a large interest in reading and in her freetime she usually chooses to just research on history or on other random things that she sees an interest in. She is fairly skilled in drawing and music, but has distanced herself from these hobbies in recent years. Though she lacks confidence in it, she is fairly intelligent and is able to mostly make more calculated descions when important situations arise, this more so due to her large interest in gaining knowledge in history. She is fluent in common and also she is fluent in Kharidian, she is able to read and write in both these languages. She also knows a little bit of Karamjan but is unable to speak it fluently nor read or write in it fairly well. She is also well versed in the non magical part of healing and medics, she isn't the best but she usually knows what to do when the situation arises. Extra information *Isla is younger than most of her nephews and nieces. *Her name is pronounced Eye-lah, and it does mean island. *She does drink, something she picked up from her mother and brother but she usually hides the fact she does this. *Isla's personality is meant to counter Varian's. While she is one to usually be happy with what postion she is given, he is much more ambitious. However, at this current time the two still have a rather sound relationship. *As Isla has the gift, the player usually decides to not use her combat unless it is really needed or if she is pulled into it. * Isla is insomniac, and this has been a trait that the player has used since her creation. * Her accent is heavily Asgarnian at this point, in real life terms it would be a posh British accent. * Isla disowned three of her children for personal reasons, Leon for giving up the kingdom and ultimately making her feel like she was betrayed by her eldest son and Jenna/Jean because Isla was ultimately transphobic and not accepting of what her child wanted and therefore disowned him from her own branch of the family. However both are probably still considered Greys. Tori was disowned as she was a bastard by Drask Le'Gaunt. Isla wanted to cover up the fact that Tori was actually born to her. Category:Mage Category:Grey Category:Royalty Category:Asgarnia Category:Kandarin Category:Female Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Le'Gaunt Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Protagonist